Turning Points
by Ventisquear
Summary: What would the Warden Commander say to Anders if they met after blowing up the Chantry? And why was Zevran helping in the fight?


The Warden Commander is Airam Surana from _Failed to Fail_ series... only older. Still together with Zev, of course, despite Zevran's permanent flirtations with everything that moves. He even tried to seduce Hawke and her companions once... see _Eating Crow_ if you want to know how that ended. :o)

* * *

><p><strong>Turning Points<strong>

Air was full of black smoke and screams, chilling to the bone – screams of people being burn alive, screams of people whose relatives and friends were in the chantry at that fateful moment, angry shouts of militia and the Templars trying to evacuate the area and to stop the fire from spreading.

"He wants to die. I say you should respect his wish."

Adanna just stood there, clasping the knife so firmly her knuckles were white. He couldn't understand why she hesitated. That abomination carefully planned this, lied to her and used her just to achieve this. This agony and despair. He watched as she lifted her hand, and felt a triumph, even though it was a bitter one.

"Stop! Don't you dare!"

They all turned around to the angry voice to see two elves quickly approaching them. One of them was that annoying whore they helped once… what was his name, again? It started with Z… Zoron? Zevron? Something like that. The guy tricked them into fight the Crows for him and then tried to seduce his Hawke... and everyone else. Just thinking of it made his blood boil again.

The other one was probably the strangest elf he ever saw. Dressed in black leather jacket and trousers, that sharply contrasted with his very white face, and dark violet hair falling at his shoulders. He frowned at that – he never understand why would anyone want to dye his hair, especially a man and especially to such ridiculous colour. Probably needs it to draw attention, to feel more important, to cover he's just pathetic weakling. But the man did not move like a weakling, he would give him that. No, he moved as someone used to command, to get things done the way he wanted them – and ready to fight for it, as well.

Back when they met the whore, another man appeared - and he was extremely angry at the elf whore. They didn't see his face then, because he was wearing a hood, covering his face... They were not properly introduced that time, but Isabela said it was the Warden who stopped the Blight. Could this be him? Did he want to save Anders, as a fellow Warden?

Well, he did't care who the man was - he was not going to allow that.

He shot furious glance at the abomination, and was surprised to see he was _scared_. Few moments ago, when Adanna confronted him, he looked so calm, arrogant even, ready to die – and now he was practically shaking by fear, scared shitless at the mere look at this man.

"C-commander." Anders quickly got up to his feet, but did not look the man in his eyes.

So it was true? _This_ was the famous Warden Commander, the Hero of Ferelden, the one who killed the Archdemon and lived to tell the tale? Wasn't he supposed to be tall and incredibly strong, with fierce eyes? And much older? This one had to be still a kid during the Blight.

"It's true, then. It _is_ you. Was the rest of it also true, then? Is this madness your doing?" Even though Anders was taller of the two, the Warden Commander somehow managed to loom over him.

"He's the one who blew up the chantry, if that's what you're asking, yes," said Adanna warily. At that, Anders seemed to shrink even more.

"Anders. Explain. Now."

He was starting to understand why Anders was shaking. That man could probably stare down even Meredith.

"You don't know how it's like here, Commander! Mages are less than slaves here, turned into tranquil if they as much as breathe loud! I couldn't just sit and watch innocent people suffer, I had to do something!" Anders's voice was becoming more firm with every word, but before he could change this into one of his passionate "mages must be freed" speeches, the Commander interrupted him.

"I see. So, you were fighting for mages, then? That's what you're saying, yes?"

"Yes! You have to – "

But he never finished that. The Commander hit him in his abdomen, so hard he bend in half and gasped for air. And if the other elf did not held the Commander's hand, he would probably get some more.

"You think you're helping mages with this? That you're fighting for them? No, idiot. _I've_ been fighting for mages, for seven years now, and _you _ruined it all in few seconds. I used the boon from Alistair to let the Circle to take care of themselves, under Chantry's supervision, but without the Templars at their neck – "

He couldn't suppress his scowl. "That is not wise, as you can see."

The man glared at him coldly, then turned to the other elf. "Zevran? Who's this?"

"That's Fenris. Former slave of a Tevinter mage Danarius. That sexy tattoos are lyrium, infused in his body by Danarius. Run away from Danarius two years before blight, and was on a run until the Serah Hawke helped him kill Danarius not so long ago. Lyrium gives him some special abilities. I can confirm that from the first hand experience. Oh, and he's the Serah Hawke's lover, as well."

Rage flowed trough his body, and lyrium veins started glowing. How dares he talk about it like that? "How do you know all that?" he growled, but the elf just laughed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I am ridiculously awesome."

"I see. Well, I'm sure you have a heartbreaking story and it seems you hate all mages because of it, but guess what? Everyone has some heartbreaking story. Mine own is not too shabby, either, for example. But I don't go blowing up Templar fortresses, do I?"

He said the last words to Anders again, whose bravado was quickly disappearing.

"Seven years, you idiot. We had mages appointed to every noble house, and in every bigger city, mainly as healers, and to help when needed. Without single major incident, despite what your friend here thinks. The Tower was becoming bright example how things could work. We even had visits from Rivain, the First Enchanter and the Grand Cleric, and if things continued that well, they'd try to do something similar. And what do you think will happen now?"

"But why would that change?"

Rolling his eyes he glared at the silly woman. That naivety of hers was cute ten years ago, when she could still pass as a young girl, but now it was just pathetic.

"Merrill. Dalish, maleficar. Unimportant for our business," said Zevran without waiting for question.

"Hey. What makes you think you can come, without even greeting or introduction, and just start insulting my friends?"

"What? Oh. Right. Where are my manners. I apologize. I'm Airam Surana, the First Warden. We have already met once, if you remember. Pleasure to meet you again, Champion."

Adanna wanted to reply something, but Anders was faster. "The First Warden? You have been promoted? But – I thought you left the Wardens! You run away to your lover!"

The Commander's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not a traitor. I only left for a while, to solve the outbreak of the crows in Antiva."

Zevran chuckled at this. "So true. The Crows can be really annoying pests, if you don't exterminate them once in a while."

"And don't change the subject. I haven't finished with you, yet. Tell me, did you really not realize how many problems this will cause for mages? Everywhere in Thedas, people will start saying, just like Fenris, that _mages cannot be trusted! Mages should be collared! Mages are dangerous! They should be tranquiled! They should be on a leash, like beasts they are!_"

The last part he said in mock terrified tone, pacing around and waving his hands. He looked at the others and saw that they are just as bewildered as he was. Only Varric's eyes shone with excitement. "Ah, such emotions, such diction. Perfect performer, if I say so," he heard him mumbling.

"I… I…" Anders licked his lips nervously and looked at the others, as if he expected their help. But none came.

"Everything I've achieved during all these years is destroyed. Because of you. It will take at least twice as long to fix it, to bring back at least not where it was before you ruined it, but where we started eleven years ago. So it will be thirty years from the Blight. From _my Joining_, Anders. I will not live to see it fixed."

Those last words seemed to finally broke Anders. "I'm sorry," he whispered, averting his gaze, looking so defeated he almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Oh, no, you're not. Believe me, you haven't even _started_ to regret it. But you will, never worry about that. You are accused of treason, committing violent criminal acts against civilians and damaging the name of the Grey Wardens. You are under arrest."

Two more Wardens stepped out of the shadows. He realized they had to be there for quite some time, and was angry at himself for not noticing them.

"Wait! What do you want to do with him? You have no authority here!" Adanna stepped between the Grey Wardens and Anders.

"Oh, but I do. As the First Warden I have authority over any Grey Warden anywhere in Thedas. What is it to you, anyway? Weren't you going to kill him, just few moments ago? And he would become a martyr, idol of all idiotic zealots who would gladly follow his example? I don't think so. He is going to have a proper trial."

They glared at each other, equally stubborn and angry. This didn't look well at all. The other elf, Zevran, moved to the Commander, and so he also quickly moved to Adanna, but it seemed Zevran did not wish to fight.

"Please calm down, _amore_ _mio_. No need to add our bit to this madness."

"Wait, are you saying I'm mad?"

"Of course you are. If you were not, we would now be at some sunny beach in Rivain, not in the only place in Thedas that is actually drearier than Denerim."

"I guess you're right," sighed the Commander, and turned to Adanna again, much calmer. "Please, be reasonable. This man is a Grey Warden, so he's my responsibility. Do not worry. I'm not a cruel man… at least in most cases."

Adanna hesitated for a moment. Anders turned to her. "Hawke, please! I don't want to see two people I care most about fighting over _me_. I… I'm ready to be tried and I will accept any verdict, Commander."

"Then so be it. Take him. I don't know if you'll survive this or not, Anders. But if you do… don't… I mean…" she stopped, lamely.

Anders nodded. "Thank you, Hawke. Everyone. And… for what it's worth… I'm sorry. For everything." He looked at them, smiling weakly, but they did not smile back, except for Merrill.

"Goodbye, Anders. And good luck!"

He noticed the Commander's lips twitched in a little smile at hearing Merrill's words. Then he gave the sign to two Wardens, and they quickly took Anders away. For an awkward moment, they just stood there, in silence.

"Well then. We should get going as well, _amore__ mio_. Come. There's not much time left. "

"You're right." The Commander bowed a little. "I apologize for my previous behaviour, Champion. It was a pleasure to meet you… Till we meet again, then." They bowed a little, and, melting into the shadows, disappeared.

oOo

He did not expect to see any of those two again, not in near future, at least. But then Meredith went all crazy, and started using magic to animate the statues, which proved that Adanna was right about the old cow, after all. The battle was more than difficult, as their main healer was now taken by the Grey Wardens.

But when the situation became critical, that elf, Zevran, jumped in. Literally.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted when they got near each other for a moment.

"Fighting, no? Why, what does it seem like?" he shouted back, laughing.

The battle seemed to last forever, as Meredith animated more and more statues. But despite all the power that the dwarven relic gave her, she was still a mortal. She had to fall, eventually.

And then it finally happened. Exhausted, they looked at Cullen, waiting for what he would decide to do. But he didn't say anything, just sheathed his sword and turned away. They wanted to leave, as well, when Zevran came to Adanna.

"Please, come with me. It is in your best interest. The hunt has already begun."

Too tired to protest, Adanna nodded, and followed him. It didn't seem to matter where would they go, anyway.

oOo

"Zev, you found them! Awesome as always. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know that. But I have some ideas what you can do _with_ me later tonight."

"I'll hold you to that," laughed the Commander, before turning to them. "I believe I owe you an explanation, Champion. But I'm afraid there's no time for that. All I can say is that the world is changing, and you still have a role to play. And there are… some people, who do not like that. They will hunt you, trying to stop what has to come. If you stay in Kirkwall, I don't think you'll last for more than three days. They are already here."

"Then let them come. We will kill them, like any others who threatened us," he growled, enraged by the idea that someone was hunting Adanna. He was not going to let anyone to hurt her.

"No, you won't. Look. I don't think I'm weak, or a coward, having defeated the Archdemon and all that, but I still had to run away. These are not the common slavers or maleficars we're talking about. They will not hesitate to use or hurt anyone you hold dear to get to you. They would destroy the whole city if they would think it's necessary. Or what is left of it." He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"I know you don't understand, but it's not safe to discuss it here. Not for us, not for you, and not for your friends. We offer help. If you want, you can join us. Travelling, I mean. I don't wish to recruit you. If not, then you're on your own. You'll have to learn the hard way, and I can only wish you good luck with it."

Sebastian frowned; he wasn't there when they met Zevran the first time, and all this had to seem very suspicious to him. "So you want us to go with you, just like that?"

"Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven," explained Zevran with a smile.

"A prince, eh? Actually, I meant only Hawke… and her lover, if he wants. I have no doubts you are all loyal friends and great warriors, but we wouldn't be exactly inconspicuous with all of you around. And besides, I've already crowned two princes and that's more than enough for me, thank you very much."

It seemed that made Sebastian only more suspicious. "And how do we know you are really who you claim to be? What if you are one of those hunters?"

"Why don't you ask Isabela here? We had a great time together at the Pearl, didn't we? You, me, Zevran and Alistair? Don't tell me you forgot!"

"How could I forget? Those were nights to remember, every one of them," she purred, making Sebastian blush like a little girl.

"All… all of you… at the same time?"

"Well of course. Canasta is best played in four… wait, what did you think we were… Oh sweet Andraste! I was still _a minor_ then, you know! The company you keep, Serah Hawke!" exclaimed the Commander in terrified and offended voice.

He had to agree with Varric, the man really was great performer. Zevran made an impatient noise. "I'd love to stay and chat about the past, but we don't have time, _amore mio_. We should get out of the city as soon as possible."

"True. So what do you say, Serah Hawke? Will we have the pleasure of your company, or not?"

Adanna hesitated. "Well, I don't think we'll be welcome in Kirkwall right now, anyway. But what about you, Fenris?" She looked met his eyes. "You… will you come with me?"

He pulled her for a kiss, short and gentle. "I told you already. I can't imagine living without you. My home is where you are, Hawke."

She closed her eyes and for a heartbeat they just stood there, in silence. Then she turned to the Commander. "I will join you. At least for a while. Until I find out what is this threat you speak about," she said.

"Glorious! Then we can leave immediately. If there's anything you'd like to take with you, I can send my Wardens to get it for you later."

When she nodded in agreement, he turned to the others. "Then there's just one thing left to do. Say… have you ever heard of Airam Surana?"

"Of who? No, I don't think so," grinned Varric.

"And have you ever met the Hero of Ferelden?"

"_Of course_ I have. He's very tall, with broad shoulders, tanned, with long black hair and piercing eyes. Oh yes, he's very sexy," purred Isabella.

"You mean I'm not. You hurt me so, you evil woman. And what about Grey Wardens? Have you seen any in the Kirkwall during this fateful day – except one disobedient young man who run away to help his sister and is expected at the base by tomorrow night, by the way?"

"No, of course not. What would they do here? And I will deliver the message, by the way," Varric's grin was even wider now.

"You have clever friends, Serah Hawke. And loyal."

Merrill looked from the Commander to Varric, clearly confused. "I don't understand. Didn't you say you're Airam Surana? Then you must be also the Hero of Ferelden. And Carver is right there, he followed us when the battle ended."

"And charming," laughed the Commander had obviously mistaken her naivety for wit.

"It's all right, Daisy. I'll explain everything later," laughed Varric. "Do not worry, perfectly average and nameless stranger. Nobody will hear about you from us."

"Good. We'll be leaving in few moments, then."

He said his home was wherever _she_ was, and he did not regret it. But it still felt strange, to leave Kirkwall so suddenly. He did not expect it or want it, but the city had become his home, during these years. It would always have special place in his heart. It was the place where he killed Danarius, where he found his freedom.

Where he met _her_. And his friends.

Friends who were now hugging him and patting his back, wishing him good luck and less brooding and lot of small Hawkes.

The Commander and Zevran were waiting, patiently, until they finished the whole round and then the second one.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Adanna. He reached for her hand and smiled encouragingly. It was going to be fine. As long as they were together.

And so they left.


End file.
